


Favors

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, fic request, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Keith doesnt' entirely mind owing favors. At least when it's his princess.





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

“You’re lucky I owe you a favor…” Keith said begrudgingly.

“Hush,” Allura soothed as she fiddled with some of the wires in the wall. “Just keep that panel held open until I’m done.”

Keith could only grunt in frustration as he held the big heavy slab of metal above his head. I’d have been fine if he’d only had to hold it open for a minute or two. But Allura was taking forever with the adjustments.

If it was anyone but the Princess Keith doubted he would have been this patient. But he _did_ owe her a favor and the was better than cleaning the whole castle like she’d made Lance do when he owed her a favor.

Besides Allura was… different.

After a few more minutes she finally finished her task and allowed Keith to finally unburden his arms.

“Thank you, Keith. With that done, the energy flow in the castle should be much smoother.”

She smiled at him.

In a flash, Keith could feel all of his irritation disappear.

Only Allura could have this kind of effect on him.

Averting his gaze he replied. “No problem. Though now _you_ owe _me_ a favor.”

“Hmm,” She hummed. “We’ll see.”


End file.
